Cantarella: A story of love, hate, and murder
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: What happens when you have incest? You don't want these feelings yet you can't help it? It's a conspiracy! One-shot.


**AN: Well I noticed no one really made a Cantarella Fanfiction, it's mainly been SPICE that I've seen. So here it is, this is based off of  
【勝手に】リンレンのカンタレラ描いてみた【PV】from niconicodouga**

**http: //www .nicovideo .jp/ watch/ sm5725928 **

**Make sure you take out the spaces. **

**I love this version much much better then the Kaito and Miku version. Then again I'm not a fan of Miku at all, I'm more of a fan of KaiMei, KaiLen, KaiRin. .-. Even KaiGaku. I have to say I love LenRin Yes yes, I know it's twin incest. Beware, character death. Poison, um... intimate themes?**

* * *

Rin stood in the flower garden, she was contemplating poisoning her dearest twin brother, But she couldn't think straightly. She was too run up with emotions to think clearly. Feelings of love, deceit, She had so much going on in her mind she didn't notice that Len had entered the garden, holding something behind his back. They both began daydreaming of their most fond memories.

_Rin and Len stood opposite each other, their hands raised as if going to hold hands, One twin was standing outside, the other inside, while a thin sheet of glass separated them from intertwining their fingers. Rin and Len both leaned forward resting their foreheads against the glass. Though, Len's expression was serious yet calm, Rin had a soft smile calmly gracing her lips. She mouthed two words to her twin, lucky that he wouldn't be able to hear her. "Daisuki yo." [Feminine form of I love you, not as serious as Aishiteru] , and she looked at Len and saw his mouth move, though she couldn't decipher his words without any audio, Though in her mind she swore he said, "Daisuki dayou."[masculine form of I love you, not as serious as Aishiteru] at the same time she had said Daisuki yo. The two twins stared at each other before Rin pulled away from the mirror and ran off._

_Rin had always been terrified of rain, especially when such rain brought thunder with it. She had on her light orange nightgown and her hair was covered, with a cloth the same shade. She looked frightened as she snuck into Len's room, holding her stuffed rabbit. "L...Len-nii!"[Nii means brother] She had cried as she tripped over the extra material of her nightgown, as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, and a roar of thunder sounded, resulting in a horrified scream from Rin. Len groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked to his Onee-chan [Older sister]. He pulled back the covers of his bed and helped his sister up quickly and let her sleep with him, if for one night only. When Rin has laid down beside her twin brother, her stuffed rabbit beside her laying between the two siblings, She looked at Len and whispered a small thanks, her hand was resting on the rabbit as she smiled slightly. Len rolled over onto his side so he was facing his older twin. His hand went up to the back of the rabbit's head and he left it there, smiling at Rin. Rin then smiled brightly and closed her eyes soon, She suddenly wasn't so afraid of the thunder, she felt safe. Len's eyes also closed and he dreamt of having a pillow fight with his older sister, then he turned away rolling onto his other side. Rin has also turned so, their backs we're towards each other. Though, Later that night Len awoke with a silent horror, without turning, he looked at Rin from the corner of his eye, making sure she was still asleep. He swore he heard something and his eyes widened._

Len didn't know when he had first realized he loved his sister in a way more then a brother should, but he did know one thing, He would have do so something to get the innocent [or not so innocent] orange blossom out of the way, so he would be able to think straight once more. He stood in the same Rose garden Rin was in, he held a bottle of poison behind his back, as he looked around slightly. He stared at Rin, who had turned to look at him and the girl smiled softly, Len felt his face grow warm, and mentally he began to panic. Sweat formed on his forehead and dripped down the side of his face almost like a tear drop at the thought of himself killing his precious sister, especially since she looked so happy and care free, while she smiled to him as she walked towards him and grabbed onto his hand and began pulling him forward.

From the window, a woman with long hair tied up in two neat, yet long pigtails watched, her hand pressed lightly to the window, A taller man, with medium length hair beside her, an arm around her waist, as the two looked out the window at the two children. The woman's hand raised to her mouth as she smiled, staring out the window, The man's face was dark, but a contorted smile was placed upon his face.

_Len remembered having continued his nightmarish scheme, He had hidden a few bottles of poison in a volt amongst one of the selves, by the wall in the library. He stood on a latter, as he had pulled books from it's place and he turned the lock on the volt to the combination he had set it to. He pulled the handle and regretted having used a different ladder then the original one, for the poison was all the way in the back, so he had to reach far to be able to grasp it, but he managed to, and he truly thought he had gone mad for having planned this, this... conspiracy. He imagined, himself and Rin going though the same torture, being chained together, his cheeks flushed, as this angered him. He had taken a pick that their father had in the work shed and gone to the grandfather clock and glared coldly at the clock's face which read, 11:45. The image he'd seen before came into mind as he swung his arm and brought the pick down on the glass, which shattered instantly, sending shards of glass flying every which way. He imagined the horrified look Rin would have had plastered onto her face, had she been there, and he brought the pick down onto the glass again, it shattered even more and he stood there, the image of his beloved sister and himself in chains flashing though his mind, and his face twisted into an angry scowl. Even then, no one had awoken, and no one knew it was him who had done such a stunt._

Rin stood in the garden, still, as she spun in a circle,the skirt of her dress floating out almost, as she turned pivoting on one foot, She had her arms outstretched to keep her balance, as she grinned, looking over to her brother, whom she loved so much. Len had run over to her, with a matching grin on his face. His eyes were covered by his hair, making his expression somewhat darker yet still happy. Rin's eyes closed as she pun around again, her short hair flowing in the wind. Len reached her and circled around her, his eyes closing happily as well as he outstretched his arms to the side, though in his mind, he was nagging himself about poisoning his beloved sister.

_Len had awoken late at night, Rin had made a habit of sleeping in his bed with him, since it made her feel safer, He sat up and rubbed his eyes as his eyes adjusted from the pitch black of his sleep to the dull grey light coming from his window, He should have drawn the curtains across but hadn't. He pulled the covers off and he got up, lighting a lantern that was beside his bed and he tiptoed out of the room, unaware that Rin had been wide awake. Rin's eyes widened in fear, as her twin left her alone in the dark, watching the light fade away after the door was closed silently by her twin. Len walked down the hallway as he heard noises coming from the end of the corridor. He saw a soft light come from the woman and man's room, the ones who had been at the window earlier. He watched though the small crack in the door, as the man leaned over the woman pinning her down, with a smirk, the woman had her hand raised, toward his face, with tears rolling down her eyes, her hand fell limply by her side, Len noticed a bottle on the bedside table and his eyes widened. That was the same type of bottle he had found, he knew exactly what it was, a bottle of poison, the man before him had poisoned the woman. Len ran as quietly as he could back to his room, Rin had heard hurried footsteps and she closed her eyes tightly. She heard the door open and close and the footsteps came closer, she could see light beyond her eyelids, which soon died down. She felt the mattress shift, signifying that Len had come back. Len was in tears, but he remained silent, his hand clutching the pillow tightly. Rin's eyes remained closed. Len however, was still horrified, as he looked towards Rin from the corner of his eye though he couldn't see her face. Rin's eyes opened again as she kept still, her expression saddened. Len's eyes had closed tightly in that time as he tried to force out the images he had seen. Rin's eyes drifted around the room for a few moments her gaze drifted over again, and she looked towards Len from the corner of her eye. Len's eyes were still closed tightly, swear had formed on his forehead from when he had decided to run around to find out what was going on. The two laid still before turning over to each other and lifting their hands in unison and holding hands softly. _

Rin stood in the sunlight, as she looked down her hands behind her back still, the bottle behind her back still. As was Len's bottle hidden behind his looked up with a blush, just moments ago, she had managed to have put poison on a rose, that had been directly before her brother had came into the garden. She offered him the poisoned rose and Len grasped the rose, holding his sister's hand not letting go, for he was going to kill her that time, he wasn't going to sit by and wait, wait for his time to go. The time that he had taken to get the poison, to rid himself of the feelings for his sister was too much time, none the less, he did not know that she was doing the same thing. He leaned down and inhaled the scent of the rose, along with the poison, that Rin had used, he realized something was not right, when his sister looked down at him sadly. A tear fell as did a drop of clear poison from the flower. Len saw this and knew he was going to be killed but, he still held the rose and he straightened up, he closed his eyes and smiled. He faked a scrape on his hand and rubbed the scrape with poison behind his back, Then he held his hand out of his older sister, She leaned down and looked up at him, her mouth open, then looked down, she closed her eyes and kissed his scrape, taking in the small amount of poison that he had put smiled down at her and she looked up, realizing she too had been tricked, and poisoned, She held the bottle openly by her side, as did Len now. Both of their eyes watered as they looked at each other, Rin put the bottle to Len's lips, as Len pushed the bottle to Len's lips. The two kept the poison in their mouths, swallowing very little of it, and they kissed, transfering the deadly poisons to the other, the bottles fell from their hand's Rin's first, then Len's after. The two, died quickly after, their mouths still locked in a kiss, their arms wrapped around the other, eyes shut.


End file.
